vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Gii
|-|Gii= |-|Porshion= |-|Evolved Porshion= Summary Gii is the main character of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and an illegal wandering cracking doctor residing in the multi-tier city of Kadath, Inganock. Originally wandering around and healing those who were affected and mutated following the event that separated the whole of Inganock from the rest of the world in the city's lower tiers known as the "Rebirth", Gii stumbled upon first eye contact with a girl named Kia by chance one day in the streets where he managed to save what seemed to be an attempted kidnapping and brought her to his home to try and figure out who she is and where she comes from. However, his chance encounter with Kia later throws him in an event with an old friend of his and that of a "Critter", causing him to summon a power that will allow him to take down said creatures of the city and, more importantly, later unravel the mystery of what caused Inganock to be as it is. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 8-C with Porshion | 10-B, At least 8-C with Evolved Porshion Name: Gii, real name is assumed to be Georgious Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Male Age: Around Mid 20s Classification: Wandering Cracking doctor, Illegal Doctor, Kikai User Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Evolution=Matter Manipulation (Can substitute matter), Physics Manipulation (Cracking allows him to control and warp physics), Healing, Extrasensory Perception, Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can heal wounds like broken bones and fractured organs in a short amount of time), Information Analysis (With his Right Eye, Gii can completely grasp everything about his opponents including their weaknesses), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate nerves to make people fall asleep, or into coma's. Can also rewrite brains). Porshion has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities without lives, as such it isn't technically alive.), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Kikai exists only as the possibilities of 41 unborn lives), Spatial Manipulation (Can tear through space), Fire Manipulation (His flames can instantly incinerate Critters who exist as possibilities, and can also completely destroy information), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Deconstruction (Can shatter his targets into particles including Critters and Kikai's themselves who exist only as possibilities, are impervious to all aspects of physics, have no material form, and can also exist as information), Information Manipulation (Can destroy information and even Critters who can also exist as information), Mind Reading (Non-combat applicable; can read and see the memories in peoples hearts and their inner voices), Non-Corporeal (Due to his kikai, he has no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Critters and Kikai who are exist as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Resurrection Negation (Can kill beings which have 31 lives with only a single attack), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Electricity Manipulation (Zahhak's ability which fires purple lightning able to burn and melt humans, steel, and even Critters, had no effect on him), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by Stone Golem's heat which carries death and is hot enough to evaporate humans, Upper Tier Soldiers, and its surroundings), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which destroy minds), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters which destroy bodies by warping space), Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Explosion Manipulation (Johan's ability which causes humans, steel, and even Critters to self-destruct had no effect on him), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which releases a sound that causes the targets mind to stiffen. Also unaffected by Sound-Blast's ability which carries death and scatters waves of sound that are able to destroy thousands of peoples brains), Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Critter's, whose mere presence can instill fear and terror upon those who look at them, have no effect on him. Also unaffected by Critter's ability to instill seeds of insanity in his mind), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Kikai don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Kikai don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that), Attacks which can destroy Critters which exists only as possibilities have no effect on him |-|Post-Evolution= Same as before, Evolved Porshion has Time Manipulation (Can steal a person's time), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Was able to quickly regenerate after it was hit by Thoth's attack, which erases all traces of existence), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Kerkan's ability which can erase all traces of existence), Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation to a greater extent (Lemure's left hand of good which can multiply a person's unendurable present infinitely, trapping people in an infinite loop of relieving their most traumatic experience both in mind and body, causing mental death, had no effect on him) Attack Potency: Human level, Building level with Porshion (Capable of killing Stone Golem with one hit; said Critter is bigger than a multi-story building and strong enough that it destroys building just by moving around. Has also killed the Critter Dragon, who was stated to be the strongest of all Critters which includes Stone Golem) | Human level, At least Building level with Evolved Porshion (Is stronger than before. Porshion after its evolution is pretty much the strongest Kikai as it's stronger than an absurd existence like Milan Gagaru, with even the evolved Thoth being only able to match it for some time) Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic with Porshion (Capable of reacting to Critters' attack which is as fast or even faster than Heavy Engine Human that can move faster than the speed of sound) | Normal Human, Supersonic with Evolved Porshion (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Building Class with Porshion | Human Class, At least ' Building Class' with Evolved Porshion Durability: Human level, Building level with Porshion (Was completely unharmed by Stone Golem's attack) The nature of Kikai makes it hard to harm him | Human level, At least Building level (Is much more durable than before) with Evolved Porshion Stamina: Although Gii mostly has normal human capability (physically speaking), he can run continuously from Inganock lower tier all the way to the upper tier where the Golden Staircase is located and even fought Kerkan and his evolved Kikai along the way while his heart is badly injured Range: Standard melee, Tens of meters with Porshion | Standard melee, Tens of meters with Evolved Porshion Standard Equipment: His Kikai Porshion, Phenomenon Equation Intelligence: Gii graduated from a medical university and has extensive knowledge of the human body, medicine, diseases, etc. With this, he has been able to heal everyone he came across wherever he goes throughout Inganock and whenever he is requested, particularly due in part with his Right Eye allowing him to find everything there is about another person such as their biological makeup, what harmful diseases they may carry, and so on. Gii has also been shown to be able to use this for combat as since gaining his Kikai and fighting off a Critter in one same encounter, he uses it to instantly find everything there is to know about them including their weaknesses, where Gii then uses his Kikai to fight and destroy them right after to take them down. Weaknesses: He refuses to kill humans or anything that looks like a human, preferring to just incapacitate them rather than outright kill them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cracking: Also known as the Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies, ranging from producing a power more destructive than firearms and bombs, and produce powerful healing techniques, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. *'Healing:' As a Cracking doctor, Gii specializes his Cracking for healing. His method of healing works by tampering with the "codes" or "equation" that makes up someone and fixing them, thus healing the person in question as a result. His Cracking is also capable of healing every disease known to mankind, however, it cannot heal diseases and mutations made from the supernatural like those born from and after the Rebirth. Additionally, Gii can also use his Cracking to heal himself, enough to heal wounds such as cracked rib and fragments of them puncturing his organs and putting them back in place in a short amount of time as well as a burned throat from Kerkan's Cracking at the cost of using muscle fibers to replace the destroyed ones. Gii can also increase the speed of his restoration ability, allowing him to recover at an even faster rate than before. *'Right Eye:' Gii's right eye holds a special capability gained by his Cracking so it can see things like one's biological makeup, diseases someone might have, body temperature, the chemicals in his surrounding, etc. This ability isn't limited to something purely physical, as Gii can perceive the "code" or "equation" that builds up another being, the true nature and even weaknesses of something that he sees such as the Critters, beings of possibilities and exist with no material form, all in but a single glance of them. *'Biological Manipulation:' Aside from healing, Gii can also use his Cracking to manipulate the human body. He can use it to enhance his lung capability so that he could run for an extended amount of time. He can also use this to force the body to always be in a sleeping state without waking up unless he undoes it himself. Kikai: Other than his Cracking, Gii also possesses another form of power in the form of a Kikai, which goes by the name Porshion. Created by Grimm=Grimm during the Rebirth, Kikai are beings made up of the 41 possibilities of unborn babies who died during said event. Due to their nature, they are not a life as they only resemble it and they cannot die nor decay as well as being impervious to all aspects of physics. Additionally, they possess no concept of time due to never having been born and they are even able to hear and see the memories of peoples hearts and their inner voices (although this is likely not combat applicable). *'Right Hand of the Shattering King:' A punch that compresses all the entirety of the surface area of what Porshion strikes, reducing them to mere particles. It is even capable of destroying Critters and Kikai, who are possibilities and have no material form that capable of existing even as information and impervious to all aspects of physics, in one hit. *'Right Hand of Tearing Flame:' A slash that's followed by a surge of flame that burns his enemy until there's nothing left, powerful enough to destroy Critters which are possibilities and exist as information. The heat and fire coming off from the flames are hot enough that they were able to burn down an entire building to ruins in minutes after the attack. Said slash and flames can slice and burn even Stone Golem, a Critter that towers multi-story buildings and able to destroy buildings and its surroundings just by moving around, in half with one hit. *'Right Hand of Evil:' A new power that Porshion gained after he evolves. It destroys and steals all of the "present" of the victim. Using this, Gii can steal all the time of his targets, effectively returning their bodies to a state they were in the past (as he did this to save Ati after the latter was suffering from Apondance Lemure Lemure's Kikai ability by reverting her to what she was 10 years prior to the Rebirth), or outright steal all their time, killing them as what he did in order to defeat an absurd existence such as Petrovna. It is also implied to be able to steal something from others after their present is taken, as Lemure Lemure stated that Gii had taken something from Petrovna after Gii killed the latter. Key: Pre-Evolution | Post-Evolution Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8